Zombie Wasp
Zombie Wasp is one of the main protagonists in Super Smash Bros. Crossover, but she was an antagonist in Season 3 due to Ganondorf brainwashing her. She was killed by Frieza, but was revived in Season 7. In Season 13, Zombie Wasp and Zombie Giant-Man battled Ganondorf, but he retreats after telling them to go to Hyrule Temple where they encounter Zombie Spider-Man, who has resorted to cruelty and aggression. After getting Zombie Giant-Man away, she fought against Zombie Spider-Man in an attempt to bring him to his senses and at the same time repaying him for helping her and the other zombies (minus Zombie Reed) realize the error of their ways. Despite her best efforts, Zombie Wasp is defeated when Zombie Spider-Man burns her to death by copying Mario's Final Smash (Mario Finale). As she dies, Zombie Wasp has a vision of Naruto battling Zombie Spider-Man and realizes he is the only one who can save him from darkness. She then dies smiling. Zombie Wasp is revived at the end of Season 13. In Season 16, Zombie Wasp's body is destroyed by Gigadark Bowser. Luckily, Zombie Wasp's head remains intact but she is left with brain-damage as a result. Despite this, Zombie Wasp plays a key role in the defeat of Nightshroud, as she sneaks the Sacred Beast cards into Jaden Yuki's deck. Zombie Wasp returns during Season 17, as a source of annoyance to Zombie Iron Man. During the hunt for Nightshroud, Zombie Wasp develops a friendship with The Annoying Orange, due to both of them being equally annoying. Zombie Wasp decides to stay on Earth with Zombie Iron Man and Zombie Wolverine at the end of Season 17. In Season 18, Zombie Wasp becomes more stoic, but still cracks jokes with the Annoying Orange. In Season 19, Zombie Wasp runs away after Anubias lashes out at her for being annoying. Zombie Wasp is then corrupted by Yami Bakura, becoming an antagonist once again. Zombie Wasp then attacks Anubias and Samus for personal reason before they collapse due to Sasuke absorbing Zorc. Zombie Wasp then absorbs Yami Bakura's remnants and fuses with him. Zombie Wasp then blackmails Mecha Sonic by reviving Yami Bakura's victims. Later, Zombie Wasp descends further into darkness and challenges Naruto, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei Fudo to a Shadow Duel. Zombie Wasp is ultimately defeated and restored to normal when Yami Bakura absorbs the darkness from her soul. Zombie Wasp is then carried by Yusei while she is unconscious, going into the Shadow Realm to find Sasuke Uchiha, who had gone rogue. Zombie Wasp later regains consciousness, and appears to have slight amnesia, but with no more brain damage. Zombie Wasp later fights against Zombie Sue, and reveals that while she was purified, the Smash Core power Yami Bakura absorbed remained and became a Smash Core fragment, giving her an edge against Zombie Sue. In Season 20, Zombie Wasp and the other Heroes of Legend fuse with Naruto in order to help him purify Samus Aran. After the battle, Zombie Wasp is restored on the Space Colony Ark. During Season 21, Zombie Wasp acquires the Infinity Sword and Infinity Gauntlet, but is corrupted by their power and becomes Dark Wasp. Dark Wasp then proceeds to create the Shadow World with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet despite her friends' pleas, and then proceeds to scatter everyone across the Shadow World. However, Dark Wasp soon learns that Gigadark Bowser was using Yami Bakura in order to gain his freedom, making him the mastermind behind the zombie plague. Coming to her senses, Dark Wasp ditches the Infinity Sword and Infinity Gauntlet, becoming her normal self again. In Season 22, Zombie Wasp becomes a Dark Hero of Legend after developing hatred towards Meta Knight for killing Orange. Zombie Wasp is later purified by Sellon. Later, Zombie Wasp and the other Heroes of Legend (except Anubias and Sellon) sacrifice themselves to stop Samus from destroying the Earth. Zombie Wasp is later revived when Bowser forces the Offspring of Zorc out of the Millennium Ring, which was in the possession of the Heroes of Legend at the time. Later, Zombie Wasp battles against The Dark Surfer for the right to claim the Infinity Sword, and ruthlessly pulverizes the Dark Surfer, showing the Infinity Sword is corrupting her. After Sellon arrives under the influence of the Infinity Sword, Zombie Wasp takes the Infinity Sword and Infinity Gauntlet, becoming Dark Wasp once again before murdering The Dark Surfer. Dark Wasp then proceeds to send her former friends to alternate Earths to stop them from ruining her fun. At the end of Season 22, Dark Wasp removes her Smash Core fragment, stating she no longer needs it now that she has the Infinity Sword, and heads for Dark Earth. In Season 23, Dark Wasp is given a new Smash Core fragment by a masked man (Mario of the Silly Melee Universe) and is locked up by the Heroes of Legend. Dark Wasp later awakens when Wiseman attempts to kill a reformed Samus Aran, having overcome the Infinity Sword's corruption after hearing of Samus' change of heart, and returns to her normal self, though she still talks to the Infinity Sword as if it were alive. However, Zombie Wasp later falls to the Infinity Sword's corruption yet again, as she starts absorbing alternate Wasps. When the other Heroes of Legend discover this, Dark Wasp freezes them solid and scatters them across the Smash Bros. Galaxy with the exception of Zombie Spider-Man, who she murders in cold blood. Dark Wasp is later purified when the Vampire Avengers are revived, as they were using her to gather energy for their ressurection. Later, Zombie Wasp goes with her friends to the realm of the Mechtogan, but is killed by Mechtavius Destroyer. Zombie Wasp is revived in Season 24 due to Drago killing Mechtavius Destroyer in the past. In Season 29, Zombie Wasp is tricked into eating flesh by Fabia Sheen, becoming overwhelmed by the hunger once again, and assists Fabia in hijacking the Smash Bros. Galaxy to turn it into a huge food supply. However, Zombie Wasp remains on the side of good, but is now trying to resist the hunger once again along with the other good zombies, excluding Zombie Wolverine and Zombie Iron Man since they didn't get tricked into eating flesh, but with little success. Ultimately, Zombie Wasp helps the Galacti, with the exception of Zombie Wolverine and Zombie Iron Man (who was killed by the zombified Fantastic Four), devour Galactus and his alternate counterparts, gaining their power in the process. As of the end of The Grand Finale, Zombie Wasp is an antagonist, due to succumbing to the hunger and no longer trying to resist it. Zombie Wasp later comes to her senses thanks to Zombie Daredevil, and helps her friends in the final battle against Mechtavius Destroyer. Appearance Zombie Wasp's first appearance is based off her appearance in Marvel Zombies prior to losing her body. Her second appearance consists of a mesh t-shirt and jeans. She also wears a collar with a W on it that hides her wings. She has since returned to her first appearance. During Season 16, she is fitted with a cybernetic body to replace her destroyed body. Zombie Wasp adds a tattered hooded cloak to this outfit in Season 18. In Season 19, Zombie Wasp's appearance changes drastically after Yami Bakura corrupts her. Zombie Wasp's skin becomes darker, her hair becomes shoulder-length, and her elbows, knees, and shoulders have spikes sticking out of them. Zombie Wasp also wears a mask to conceal her identity. After fusing with Yami Bakura, Zombie Wasp's spikes vanish and her skin returns to normal. However, her hair style becomes the same as Yami Bakura's, and her eyes look sadistic. Zombie Wasp also wears black jeans along with a black trenchcoat like Yami Bakura's. Zombie Wasp's hair becomes even more sporadic during the Shadow Duel, but returns to normal after she is restored. In addition, Zombie Wasp has a Smash Core fragment embedded in her forehead. Zombie Wasp's body is later restored after the final battle, and her Smash Core fragment moves to her chest. After devouring all the Galactus, Zombie Wasp dons an outfit similar to that of Galactus himself. Personality Prior to getting corrupted, Zombie Wasp was kind but serious. After receiving serious brain-damage, Zombie Wasp becomes very silly. In Season 18, Zombie Wasp was more serious, but still cracked jokes with Orange. In Season 19, it is revealed that Zombie Wasp hates her brain-damage. After getting corrupted, Zombie Wasp becomes vengeful towards her former friends. This hatred is only intensified when she absorbs Yami Bakura, becoming more sadistic in the process. Zombie Wasp is cured of this insanity after Yami Bakura removes the darkness from her soul, and it is later revealed her brain damage is healed as well, since she found Ojama Yellow's attempts of doing Orange's tongue noises strange. When Zombie Wasp transforms into Dark Wasp the first time, she becomes misguided, thinking she is doing the right thing when she isn't. After returning to normal, Zombie Wasp becomes a jokester once again, but is soon corrupted by the Infinity Sword. During her battle with the Dark Surfer, Zombie Wasp becomes very aggressive and sadistic, shown when she continues to attack the Dark Surfer even though she won before snapping his neck and blasting a hole in him. In Season 29, Zombie Wasp continues to help her friends, but is struggling to overcome the hunger once again. Trivia *Zombie Wasp is the only Hero of Legend whose Smash Core fragment isn't on the chest, though this was before her body was restored. Category:Zombies Category:Heroes of Legend Category:Murderers Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains